Give 'Em Hell, Kid
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Title from MCR's song. A girl, Aurora Diggory, befriends the Marauders. Stupid summary, hopefully the story's better. R&R please. MWPP
1. Hogwarts

_**Give 'Em Hell, Kid**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Author's Note: **__ Okay, I cracked! A Sirius fanfic. I mean, he's one of my favorite Characters, and I saw the movie twice already… so I __**had**__ to. It's been itching at me since I got the idea for __**In The Life of Skye Black**__… and, come on, besides Snape [and a rather large population of the wizarding world who hates Sirius? I don't think many people do. And so begins my Sirius fanfic. Title comes from My Chemical Romance's song (Give 'Em Hell, Kid). I have it on a playlist on my homepage. Just go to my profile, I have the link up, click on it, then go to the playlists page, and then click on the MCR playlist (it's the red one)._

**XxXxX**

"I hate this," I muttered. I hated having to leave my friends _again_ and having to go to a new school _again_. I was nearly eleven, it's not like I got thrown out from them all, But my parents moved a lot. Well, my _Mum_ moved a lot. My dad lived about two hours away from my current house, my parents having divorced when I was a baby.

We'd moved five times in my life. My mum never liked where we lived before. One place was too near the ocean, another too near the city, still another with too many nosy neighbors. Our last house had too many snobby rich people around. And by rich, I mean five cars at the least, huge mansions, swimming pools in the backyard with pool houses.

But here, it seemed we were going to stay. It was just right for my mum. My elder sister wanted to be nearer to the country. I wanted to be nearer to the city. My elder sister and I were polar opposites. She was fair and I was dark. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and the attention of every boy in our old school. I had brown hair and dark grey-green eyes. I held only the attention of the teachers, and that was not in a positive light.

I had friends at my old schools and towns, not many, it was true, but still friends. And now, I was moving again. My sister wasn't, and my mum wasn't. Only I was. And I was moving with my dad. He lived in London, and my mum thought I wouldn't get in as much trouble there.

But, as it was the end of the school year, Mum and Dad had both agreed that I needn't go to school there for only two weeks and then have summer holidays. My sister was jealous, I knew she was. We had different fathers. And her father wasn't the best.

So I went. I'd visited my dad loads of times, to be sure, twice each month, but living with him would be different. I was nearly eleven, as I've said, and there was something about it that made my parents act mysterious. My sister was as clueless about the whole thing as I was.

And during my third week there, while I was sitting on the couch in the living room, reading, I noticed an owl flying away from the doorstep. But it wasn't nearly night yet, on the contrary, it was barely noon. I noticed a letter. It was a strange letter, no stamp, no return address, and the writing was in green calligraphic ink. It was addressed to me, Aurora Diggory, very plainly. It said the room I was in and all. I showed it to my dad. He told me to open it. And I did.

_Hogwarts School_

_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_---_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Diggory,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I blinked.

"You're a witch, Aurora. Your mum and I wanted to wait until your eleventh birthday to tell you, but apparently, McGonagall didn't wait."

Surprisingly, I didn't find this hard to believe. Things always happened when I was angry. And I'd gotten letters home more than once because of it. So I asked, "Is this where Amos went?"

Amos was my cousin, he'd been going to a special boarding school since he was eleven. He was seventeen this year.

"Yes. And it seems we'll have to owl them back. Which means we'll have to go to the post office."

"But the post office doesn't have owls."

"The muggle post office doesn't."

"Muggle?"

"Non-magic people. Like your mum and sister."

"Oh."

**XxXxX**

On September 1st, we went to Kings Cross. It must have looked strange. I had an owl cage, a cat carrier, a trunk, and more all on a cart. Dad saw me to the train, wished me goodbye, and told me to be good.

I found a compartment. No one was in it yet. I was able to soothe my snowy owl, Neige, but not my cat, Miserie. Miserie was a jet black cat, not a spot of any other color on her, and her eyes were green. And she wouldn't stop pacing in her carrier.

Not long after, a boy found his way into my compartment. He had sandy brown colored hair and blue eyes.

"Can I sit in here?"

I nodded. He smiled and put his trunk away. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Aurora Diggory."

"Is that a black cat?" Remus asked, looking at Miserie in her carrier.

"Yeah. Her name's Miserie."

"Oh?"

"But she's not bad luck. At least, not that I know of."

He smiled. And another boy found his way to our compartment. This one had messy black hair and what appeared to be hazel eyes. He had glasses.

"James Potter," he introduced himself. "Can I sit in here?"

"Go ahead. I'm Aurora Diggory and this is Remus Lupin."

He sat down and then two more people found there way here. This time it was two girls.

"Can we-?"

"You can sit here," Remus sighed.

"Thanks. I'm Lily Evans. I'm a Muggleborn."

"Aurora Diggory, Remus Lupin, and James Potter."

"I'm Candice Fitzgerald. Candi for short."

"Hey, Aurora, what do you bet at least one more person will come in here before we leave?" Remus asked.

"How about a sickle for it?"

"I'll bet a sickle against it!" James exclaimed.

"You're on!"

And sure enough, not ten minutes later, a boy knocked on the compartment door. He had black hair that came down below his ears and grey eyes. I had to admit, he was good looking.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I grinned. "Not at all."

He smiled and sat down.

"Pay up, James," I said. James grumbled and handed me a sickle. I smiled. "Thank you."

"I'm Sirius Black, by the way."

"Black?" James asked.

"Yeah. Egotistical prejudice seems to run in the family. I think I must've been adopted or something. Hate my entire family." He stopped for a second. "Well, my cousin Andi and my brother aren't that bad. But my brother's too afraid of our parents, so he never speaks against them, except to me."

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's eight. Regulus."

"I have an older sister. She's sixteen, and a huge pain."

"She's a witch?" Lily asked.

"No, muggle. We have different dads, and our mum's a muggle. At least she can't bug me at school."

Sirius grinned. "She used to?"

"Until I moved to London with my dad."

"You live in London?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Sirius was about to reply, when Lily shouted, "I barely even know you, and you're asking me out? I'm out of here!" Then she turned to me and said, "I hope _we_ can still be friends, even if James Potter _is_ an arrogant toad."

I smiled. "I hope so, too."

She smiled back, grabbed her trunk and left. Candi followed her.

"What'd you ask her out for?" I asked James.

"She's gorgeous."

And so started James Potter's obsession with Lily Evans, and Lily's hatred for James.

Remus looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "James, I hope you're going to leave her alone after that. She's really angry."

"She'll cool off."

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and I rolled my eyes.

**XxXxX**

By the time we'd reached Hogwarts, I could tell we were all going to stay friends. Despite James's original contempt for Sirius, the two now acted like they'd known each other for all of their lives.

When we were crossing the lake, one of the boats tipped over, and three boys fell out. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, rowed over and flipped it right again, and the boys climbed back in.

During the sorting, James, Sirius, and I were laughing like mad. Sirius nearly didn't hear his name being called. Well, he didn't but Remus did, and nudged him. The hat took a while, but it sorted him into Gryffindor. There were gasps and wide eyes all around. Sirius grinned and went over to the table.

When my name was called, I was ridiculously nervous. But I walked up there, with my head held high.

"_Ah, Aurora Diggory. Let's see where to put you. Not Hufflepuff, certainly not. And I don't think Slytherin either. Perhaps Gryffindor? Yes, that sounds about right. I see plenty of bravery, and loyalty. Yes, you'd make a fine GRYFFINDOR!"_

I realized the hat had said Gryffindor out loud. Well, yelled it out. So I walked over to the Gryffindor table. By the end of the sorting, James, Remus, Lily (much to James's delight and her distate), a girl named Marie, another girl named Alice, and a boy named Frank all got sorted into Gryffindor with me and Sirius. Candi had gotten sorted into Hufflepuff, where I recognized my cousin Amos. Candi was talking to a boy who was rather short and had dirty blonde hair. He reminded me a bit of a rodent.

**XxXxX**

We found out the rodent boy's name was Peter Pettigrew. He seemed to be in awe of James and Sirius. We (that's to say James, Sirius, and myself) found a boy named Severus Snape. Sirius thought it would be funny to hex him. So, on our first day, Sirius, James, and myself got detention and five points from Gryffindor each. But, apparently, we were so good at Transfiguration that we earned back our points in no time. I knew I was going to love Hogwarts.

**XxXxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ That was the prologue. Basically setting everything up. And I'm listening to My Chemical Romance, for who knows how many days in a row, so I'm getting ideas…_

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure"-Luna Lovegood. You wanna be smart? Review… and I'll update sooner._


	2. Animagi

_**Give 'Em Hell, Kid**_

_**By NarnianAslan**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Author's Note: **__ Okay, I cracked! A Sirius fanfic. I mean, he's one of my favorite Characters, and I saw the movie twice already… so I __**had**__ to. It's been itching at me since I got the idea for __**In The Life of Skye Black**__… and, come on, besides Snape [and a rather large population of the wizarding world who hates Sirius? I don't think many people do. And so begins my Sirius fanfic. Title comes from My Chemical Romance's song (Give 'Em Hell, Kid). I have it on a playlist on my homepage. Just go to my profile, I have the link up, click on it, then go to the playlists page, and then click on the MCR playlist (it's the red one)._

**XxXxX**

Over the years, hexing Snape became somewhat of a hobby for me, Sirius, and James. We didn't just do it for fun, really. Snape was evil, and we swore he was going to be a death eater. We hated him. And he hated us. We were glad he hated us. Lily said it was horrible that we hexed him. I reminded her that Snape constantly insulted her. She still said it was horrible. Then I'd laugh, she'd roll her eyes and were friends again. Our arguments lasted two hours at most. Remus would end it sometimes, with his reasoning.

In second year, because of some snooping around on James's part, some agitating on Sirius's part, and some research on mine, we found out that Remus was a werewolf. Peter Pettigrew came up with a good idea. He was part of our little group because he basically worshiped us. That didn't help James's ego problem. Peter said that we should try to become Animagi. Sirius and I nearly collapsed from laughing so hard. James stopped us, though. He thought it was a good idea, but we'd need to work out how to do it first.

We mastered it in the first month of fifth year. Peter needed a lot of help, but he got it too. We were careful to not let anyone else figure out what we were doing. When we figured out what animals we were, Sirius burst out laughing. James was a stag, and Sirius said he should try to hang a coat on him. This earned a glare from James after he'd changed back. Peter was a rat, we all made a joke of this, until Peter started to get watery eyed. Sirius was a great black dog, which gave him an obvious idea, once he changed back. Before he could even get it out, James, Peter, and I all chorused a 'no'. My animal form was another dog, even if I was a brown colored dog. James pointed out that my dog form resembled a chocolate Labrador, and Sirius's resembled a black Newfoundland. We all stared blankly at James.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes. "What we need now are nicknames."

"Well, how about Ego for James?" Sirius said in mock thought. This caused James to tackle him. They were playing around, I could tell.

"I wish I was anything but a _rat_," Peter complained, a few minutes later. "I don't like my tail, it looks like a worm."

That gave me an idea. "Stop it, you two!" I yelled at Sirius and James, who were pretty far away by now, and likely very muddy, because it was raining. I was just glad I was wearing a black muggle t-shirt and jeans.

"What, Princess Aurora?" Sirius said in mock awe.

"Sirius, your sarcasm is going to get you killed," I said. "But that's not what I was going to say. Peter just gave me an idea. Why not give each other nicknames based on our Animagi appearances?"

"That's a good idea," James said.

"And Sirius," I said sweetly. He looked at me. I scooped a handful of mud and threw it in his face. "It's Rory."

Sirius glared at me. "Well then how about Prongs for James?"

Peter clapped. "I like that!"

"It's about the best I'm gonna get, isn't it? Without your jokes?"

Sirius and I grinned. "Prolly," we said in unison.

"Fine. I'm Prongs."

"I have an idea for me," Peter said. "Wormtail. It's a cool nickname."

"That works," Sirius said. "Now do me!"

"I'd rather not."

"Keep telling yourself that," Sirius said, jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "How about…"

James was thinking too. Then he said, "Padfoot!"

I rolled my eyes. "Original."

"You're just as sarcastic as me, and you're not going to get yourself killed?"

"I never said that!" I cried in mock offense.

"That's true…"

"So we have Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot. Rory, now we get to nickname you."

I grinned.

"Chocolate!" Sirius cried out.

"Why Chocolate?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, but it sounds good."

"No."

"Flopears?" James suggested. I pushed him into the mud. He spit it out of his mouth and said, "That's a no, then?"

"Cocoapaw?" Peter said. I shook my head.

"Pinknose!" Sirius exclaimed. I glared at him. "How about ChocolatePaws the Pinknose Pup?"

"How about I don't buy you any more chocolate?"

"Maybe Chocopaws? And Paws for short?" Sirius asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, I could see that, Wormtail, Prongs, Padfoot, and _Chocopaws_."

"Well we'll call you Paws, but your real nickname can be Chocopaws?"

"If it'll shut you up."

Sirius grinned and did a little happy dance. I pushed him down into the mud and he pulled me down with him. And instead of being angry, I laughed and got up again. We were best friends after all.

**XxXxX**

When Remus found out, he, well, went just a _bit_ mad. Of course, we'd gone somewhere quiet. Remus went ballistic.

"Animagi! _Animagi?_ That was mental! You could get sent to Azkaban for that!"

"We did it for you, Remus," Peter said.

"I'm thinking of Moony for him, you know, because of the moon? That do you think Rory?" Sirius asked me.

"Moony sounds good."

"_Moony? _What for?" Remus asked.

We explained the nicknames to him.

"I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

We all grinned. "Nope."

"We should think of a group name," Sirius said.

"How about the Marauders?" Remus asked. "To Maraud means to roam or search for plunder. And you three never stop searching for trouble. Peter and I have to hold you back sometimes."

"Sounds great!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And Remus, a lot of the times, you're the brains of our schemes," James said. This got him pushed in the mud.

"Why do you people keep doing that?!"

**XxXxX**

During History of Magic a few weeks later, James had an idea.

"We should make a map of Hogwarts! Include all the passageways, and where people are! And only let people view it if they give the right password, and if they don't, we can use insults!"

"How?" I asked.

"Moony'll find a way."

Sirius laughed. "That's your answer for everything, mate! Remus isn't Dumbledore. He doesn't know _everything_."

"It's worth a shot."

"We should make two, though," I said. "In case we lose one."

"Why not five?" Sirius asked.

"But what would be the point of that? We're usually in one group, two at most."

"That makes more sense," Peter added.

"Alright. So two Marauder's maps it is!"

**XxXxX**

_**Author's Note:**__ Here's your bloody chapter, jess. And to everyone: I'm not going to be updating __**Skye Black**__ or __**Disenchanted**__ until I've read book 7. I'm just saying that Remus, Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the Weasley twins better not die. Dobby better not die, either, he's too cool._

_Dobby __**wants**__ you to review. If you're not gonna do it for me, do it for him!_


End file.
